The world dosent seem real
by DracoWinchester7237
Summary: harry gets an unexpected visitor at number four privet drive. WARNINGS abuse, self-harm, and other violent themes. first, I want to say, sorry for it being so long without posting anything This story is on temporary hiatus. it's not exactly abandoned, but I think I'm going to rewrite it.
1. 1: The World Doesn't Seem Real

**Chapter one. The World Doesn't Seem Real**

"Get up boy! Someone is at the door!" Harry woke to his uncles booming voice and the sound of persistent knocking on the front door. "Did you hear me, boy? Answer the damn door!" Vernon shouted, presumably from his near permanent spot on the couch. The couch that could be found in front of the tv in the sitting room not 3 feet away from the front door. Harry sighed, sat up, and stretched his tired, aching limbs. He reached for his glasses, Which brought his whole room into focus and stood to walk across the tiny room and down the stairs. The banging on the front door seemed to grow more desperate by the second. Harry tried not to let his annoyance show as he walked past the sitting room where sure enough his aunt and uncle were sitting watching the same movie for probably the 13th time in the week he had been out of school.

He swung the front door open expecting to see some salesperson or a mailman with some package that needed to be signed for, but he stopped short when he found none other than Draco Malfoy leaning against his doorframe for support. The first thing Harry noticed was red. Just red everywhere, on the other boy's shirt, staining his hands, streaking his face, and matted in his hair. He noticed the beautiful contrast of it all. How truly remarkable the red looked in comparison to the white of the boy's shirt and his pale skin. Very quickly he came to the only logical conclusion that the red stains were actually blood and that the stains were growing, soaking over half of the boy's shirt. And finally, Harry Potter realized that here Draco Malfoy was at number 4 pivot drive bleeding to death on his aunt and uncles welcome mat. He didn't say anything he couldn't say anything. Of all the horrible things he had imagined would happen to him this summer this was not among that list.

The bleeding boy looked up at Harry for the first time and met his gaze. "Help me" he whispered, "Help me, Potter." the words pierced through Harry pushing him into action, just as Draco Malfoy lost consciousness. Harry caught him before he hit the ground.

"Well, who is it, boy!" His uncle called

"Nothing uncle Vernon, Just some salesperson I sent him away," Harry said quickly shutting the door. He now stood in his guardian's entry way holding Draco Malfoy, of all people, and he hadn't a bloody clue what he was supposed to do. He had no access o magic and if his aunt and uncle were to see him harboring another wizard they'd both boys out and Harry would have absolutely no hope of saving Draco Malfoy on the streets. Honestly, there wasn't really any other choice. Harry held his breath and quickly walked past the sitting room and up the stairs praying to Merlin neither of them decided to get up. Malfoy was much lighter than Harry thought he should be considering the fact that he honestly wasn't that strong of a person, to begin with, and he was currently carrying a teenage boy up the stairs with ease. Harry tried to look anywhere but at the unconscious boy in his arms, as he kicked open his bedroom door and gently set the young Malfoy down in his bed.

There was so much blood. How could there even be that much blood? Could he even be alive anymore with this much blood leaking out of him? The last thought caused a lump to rise in his throat and his veins to grow cold. First thing was first, Harry needed to stop the bleeding, but to do that he needed to get his shirt out of the way. Not having time to fool with all the buttons Harry grabbed a pair of scissors off his desk and cut the shirt away. The gash on Malfoy's side was unlike anything Harry had ever seen before. It was big and ugly and bleeding. Without thinking about the consequences he would later deal with he ran out of his room and gathered up all of his aunt's fluffy white towels that he could find. He returned with arms full of towels and anything else he could find that could help in just under 3 minutes. He knelt by Malfoy and pressed the first of the towels against his wound and paled at the sight of how fast the towel became soaked with blood. He quickly discarded it and grabbed another and then another and finally, the bleeding slowed enough for Harry to tape a rather large bandage over the wound. That done he pulled a small black box out from under his bed and opened it carefully pulling out some of the potions Madam Pumphrey had sent home with him last summer. He grabbed the one to fight off infections and lifted Malfoys head up as he poured the entire contents of the bottle down his throat.

Harry backed away from his bed at that point staring at the picture before him. Piles of bloody towels and half naked Draco Malfoy still covered in his own blood though he looked better now the bleeding stopped. Just barely. What happened. Harry thought to himself sadly. He needed help. He couldn't nurse Draco fucking Malfoy back to help in this place. No someone would have to come and get him but who on earth could? Harry paced his room for awhile trying to think of who he could get here quickly, then it came to him, Dumbledore.

With trembling hands, Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and jotted down a quick note just enough to get the headmasters attention. He folded the paper and shoved it in an envelope ready to send until he turned to Hedwig's cage, which was padlocked shut. Shit, Harry thought. Shit shit shit. He needed help just too bloody get help. Who could help him send a letter to the wizarding world? Who could get in touch with Dumbledore that he even had access to over the summer? Who could, ah but there was someone who could do all that wasn't there. Harry grinned and ran out of his room shoving the letter into his back pocket.

It wasn't hard to sneak out, he had done it all the time and even if his aunt had asked him where he was going they never really put up a fight when he would go out for walks, not until he came back anyway, but he could deal with that later, for now, he just needed to get this letter out there. However, as soon as the crushing heat he so did the gravity of the situation. Draco could die, in his room. His arch nemesis the person who had made his life a living hell for years the one who tortured his friends and who was almost definitely going to become a death eater was dying in his room. So why did he care so much to save the git? Harry told himself it was because he was a decent person and as terrible and Malfoy could be he was just a person just like the rest of them and that hey maybe this would get him to make the right choice if he actually did succeed in saving his life that is. But the real reasons for Harry wanting to save Malfoy's life were far too big to even begin to grasp at the moment all Harry knew is that he needed to save this boy. He crossed the street to the one person that he never suspected of anything abnormal. And as it so happens the one person who could get him out of this mess he was in, Mrs. Figg. the frail looking older woman who had been assigned by Dumbledore himself to look after him surely she could get a message through. Harry grit his teeth as he rang the doorbell. He held his letter in both of his hands and waited for the door to open, which it did quite quickly.

"Oh hello, Mister Potter." She said pleasantly, she looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before holding the door open a bit wider. "Would you like to come in?" Harry shook his head, the way Mrs. Figg talked to him took him by surprise, like he was still somehow a kid to her. It reminded him of the was Mrs. Weasley sometimes spoke to him. He shook the feeling off and shoved the letter towards the woman.

"Dumbledore," he said quietly pleading with her with his eyes. She simply nodded and took the letter. Harry gave her a small smile as a way of saying thank you before sprinting across the street and straight through the front door, which he slammed, and headed up to his room.

"What were you doing across the street boy?" his uncle's voice took him by surprise as it wasn't coming from the sitting room, instead his uncle had come to stand at the bottom of the steps.

"Nothing," Harry grunted turning to walk up the stairs again but his uncle had grabbed his arm.

"I asked you a question, you ungrateful boy." and with that his uncle released his hold on his arm and grabbed the back of his shirt instead pulling him backwards with such force that he fell down the few steps he managed to climb and landed with his back against the wall at the bottom of the steps, before Harry could fully gauge what had just happened a fist landed full force on his stomach knocking the air out of his lungs causing him to gasp and cough desperate for air. So apparently his uncle was in one of his moods. The next blow landed on his nose most definitely breaking it. Harry was dazed as the pain exploded through his face. He had forgotten this, well not the pain, never the pain. No, he had forgotten how good the pain felt. A grin spread across Harry's face.

"What have you got to be happy about boy?" he uncle spat grabbing Harry by his shirt and pulling up to eye level. Vernon hit him again and again before dropping him back on the floor and walking away. Harry should have stayed quiet, he should have just gone up to his room and helped Draco but no he needed this. Harry let out a chuckle.

"That the best you can do old man?" Harry asked quietly spitting blood on the spotless carpet. His uncle turned around with a fury in his eyes that Harry hadn't seen in a long time. It only made him laugh harder, that is until a kick knocked the breath out of him, again.

Harry's uncle gave up trying to kick the smile off of his face after a good half an hour or so. He had gathered his wife and son and he left to spend their day elsewhere leaving Harry crumpled at the bottom of the stairs, bleeding and bruised and with an extra long list of chores to complete before they got home. Harry left the list on the floor and half crawled up the stairs and into his room. He pulled himself up onto the bed next to Draco not caring that there wasn't much room for the both of them. everything hurt but it was his own fault, and of course, he knew that. The world just didn't seem real anymore. Harry rolled over to face Draco. He would have looked almost peaceful if it wasn't for the dried blood still smeared all over the other boy. He needed to get up, to clean Draco up to take care of him until Dumbledore got here to just do something useful. Harry reached out his hand and took Draco's in his own. He wasn't sure what he was doing or why he was doing it all he know was that the world just didn't feel real anymore and he needed to touch him. He passed out like that, blood smeared over his face from his broken nose and busted lip, bruises growing ever darker under his shirt and around his left eye, and clutching Draco's hand for dear life in both of his.


	2. 2: This Must Be A Dream

**Draco first became aware of the pain ripping through his body with every shallow breath he took. He shifted ever so slightly if only to pinpoint where exactly the pain was coming from, abruptly deciding that was the worst idea he's ever had. He stilled immediately and became all too aware of another fact. He was not alone. There was someone in very close proximity to him. So close in fact that whoever this stranger was actually had the audacity to be holding his hand. Every muscle in Draco's body tensed with this knowledge. Was this right? Was Draco actually in bed with somebody who was holding his hand? Draco decided that it was time to open his eyes and find out for sure what was going on here. His head ached as he stared up and an unfamiliar ceiling. Where was this? It wasn't the skylight above his bed, it wasn't the green and sliver of his dorm rooms at Hogwarts and it wasn't the painfully bright white of the infirmary either. Draco turned his head slowly trying not to aggravate whatever was wrong with his right side. He was expecting to see some one night stand be it boy or girl that happened to be clingy in sleep. What he wasn't expecting, in fact, the very last person he ever thought he'd wake up next to was one Harry Potter. Adding to the surprise of being in the same bed as the boy who lived was the state he was in. his left eye was swollen shut and his nose was bloody, possibly broken. Draco wondered why he hadn't healed himself he knew the spells, didn't he? It occurred to him that Potter was still underage. He chuckled slightly but stopped as it made his side hurt even more. Bloody hell, he thought, what did we do. This had to be a joke or a nightmare. There was no way this could turn out to be anything other than a really really bad dream. There was no way he was lying in bed next to Potter holding his hand and why the fuck did everything hurt so badly? It was then that he tore his gaze away from the sleeping boy and down onto himself. The red bandage plastered to his side pretty much answered what it was that was hurting him. Now if he could only remember how that had happened.**

 **The sound of a slamming door made Draco cringe and started Potter awake. The boy sat up quickly, not noticing that Draco was awake nor that he had been holding his hand.**

" **Fuck." The brunette whispered. Draco raised an eyebrow at the back of the other boys head. He had never heard the golden boy curse. Draco decided to let his eyes fall closed again, he didn't really want to face Potter right now it seemed best to just pretend to still be asleep. Not like any of that mattered. Harry was so focused on the door and cursing under his breath he wouldn't have noticed him at all. Man did potter have a mouth on him Draco thought to himself as he listened to Harry mumbled under his breath.**

" **Boy, where are you!" peeking through his eyelashes Draco snuck a look at the Gryffindor king. He didn't believe what he saw though. The Gryffindor looked anything but brave. And the noise that escaped him could only be described as a whimper. In the front of Draco's mind, he found it amusing but his chest tightened and a lump rose in his throat as he tried not to imagine what could make the wizarding worlds savior cower. His chest tightened, even more, when Potter got up and walked out of the room to whoever was making him scared.**

 **Draco opened his eyes all the way once again and stared at the door Potte had disappeared through. He quickly glanced around looking for his wand fully expecting it not to be anywhere close to figuring Potter would have hidden it from him. Surprisingly it was lying right on the bedside table. Draco gingerly reached for it wincing as he did so. He pointed it at himself and whispered a few healing spells that should hold him over until he could get some real help. He felt better almost immediately.**

 **A loud crash could be heard from somewhere in the house and it made Draco's stomach turn. He pushed himself up rather abruptly wanting to find out what it could have been but promptly grew dizzy and had to sit back onto the bed to reclaim his balance. He took that time to really look around. It was a tiny room holding only the full-size bed and a desk. On the desk was the beautiful snowy owl that Draco had always been slightly jealous of. He rose to his feet slowly this time and crossed the room to poke his fingers through the bars of the cage. The owl nibbled on the end of his figures. He noticed the cage was padlocked closed and he grew immediately angry who in their right mind would lock up such a beautiful creature. He pointed his wand at the lock and whispered the unlocking spell. The owl flew out of the cage easily and began to fly around the room chirping happily. He turned back to the bed needing to sit back down and saw a rather large pile of red stained towels at the end of the bed. Merlin, were those all used on him? He thought growing sick to his stomach.**

 **Draco shook the thought out of his head and sat back on the bed refusing to look at the stack of towels. He needed to get word to his parents to let them know that he was in fact okay. His parents? Why wasn't he with the right now/ where were they? Last he could remember was the dark lord turning his childhood home into the new death eater headquarters. But that was the day after he got home from Hogwarts. How much time had passed between then and now?**

" **Come back here boy!" a voice shouted. Draco could hear running footsteps heading straight for the room he was in. he drew his wand once more and looked around for a place to hide. Too late, Harry came bursting through the door.**

" **Malfoy!" he gasped and his voice was full of question and fear and panic and worry.**

" **For Merlin's sake, Potter close the Damn door." Draco tried not to let his voice shake but the other boy somehow looked even worse than before. He obeyed easily enough and pushed the door shut. Was somebody doing this to him? He thought. He quickly spelled the door locked as someone began turning the knob furiously. Both boys moved farther from the door. "What the hell is going on?"**

" **Nothin. We need to, you need to lie down. What are you doing up? Too much blood." Everything came out in fragments causing Draco to roll his eyes.**

" **For fuck's sake Potter just bloody breath." Harry stopped talking and just stood there breathing. It amused Draco how Harry Obeyed yet again. "Who did this to you?' He asked gesturing at the other boys wounded face.**

" **My uh. Don't worry about it you'll see soon enough," he said eyeing the door. "How good is that spell you put up?" Potter asked as the person on the other side started banging furiously.**

" **Well, it'll keep the door locked. But if he beats it down I don't see it stopping him. Harry nodded and stared at the door.**

" **Malfoy what happened to you?" The boy asked so quietly that he almost didn't hear him over the racket.**

" **I don't know. How did I get here? Where is here?" Draco asked in response.**

" **That's what I was trying to figure out. You showed up on my doorstep this morning bleeding out on my aunt's welcome mat." Draco didn't say anything and just stared at the door. It wasn't going to last much longer. Draco wished he could just apparate them both out of their but he was still wounded.**

 **It was then that the door decided to quit putting up a fight. Harry's eyes glazed over as if he weren't all there. He had never seen that look on the other boys face and it caused him to grow queasy. Draco's eyes widened as a beast of a man filled the doorway.**


	3. 3: The World Fell Away

Chapter three The world fell away

The world stopped. All that mattered was this moment, in this room in this house. All that mattered was the people in this room and a force took over Harry, without him even realizing it, the world fell away. he had angled himself to be in between his angry uncle and Draco Malfoy. He could see the veins pop out of his uncle's forehead as he stared Harry and Draco down.

"What is this?" he hissed taking steps forward until he was all of a foot away from Harry. Harry who had no wand, no magic he could use, and not nearly enough physical strength to do a damned thing if Vernon decided to charge. Despite all of that he stood, not backing down. "WHAT IS IT!" He was standing so close that he could feel the spit hitting his face and smell the alcohol on his uncle's breath. Harry refused to speak and he could literally watch the anger rise impossibly higher in his uncle's eyes. He took a step closer and raised his fist, which Harry easily avoided, spinning around and plucking Draco's wand from his hand, completing his spin, and pointed it at his uncle's throat the tip sinking into the abundance of skin there.

The world was frozen. Nothing existed. Everything around Harry faded as if he was standing in a cave cut off from everything else. All that remained around him was Draco's wand in his hand and the man he despised more than anyone standing in front of him.

"You can't use magic outside of your freak school!" his uncle's beady eyes darted from Harry to Draco and back to Harry, who didn't say anything, only cocked his head to the side and smiled. He wasn't wrong, but that didn't mean he wouldn't do it and somehow his uncle saw this. "Get out." he spat, spraying Harry's face again. "Take your freak friend with you and you get out, that's what you want, isn't it? Don't you want to leave? You can leave. You have to leave, you have to get out or, or I'll call the police!" Harry watched Vernon stumble on his words and grasp at straws. Harry lowered the wand only slightly and he took it as a chance to escape and started to backpedal towards the door.

Hatred filled Harry and he took a step towards his retreating uncle. The curses rang through his head, clear as day. He knew the words. Crusio to make him feel pain, imperio to control him, Avada Kedavra to kill him. He knew the words, he knew the wand movements he knew it too well. "Stop." he didn't notice how he didn't sound like himself, he didn't notice how rough his voice had gotten. What he did notice however was that his uncle was obeying, holding his hands up. Harry's grip on the wand tightened, turning his knuckles white. Hate radiated through Harry. He wanted to make this man feel what he's felt his whole life. He grinned, "Cru-"

"Potter," a voice cut through the haze like a knife, the noise filling Harry's head. And the world snapped back into view around him. He already knew the voice sounded wrong, the last half of the curse died in his mouth leaving a nasty aftertaste as he realized what he almost did. He didn't time to dwell on it and he spun to face the blond boy. Reality, as it usually does, hit him hard. He was vaguely aware of the retreating footsteps of his uncle but he was entirely wrapped up in what was happening in front of him. Draco was grasping at his side as blood seeped through the bandages and through his fingers, staining his porcelain skin red. And his eyes wide and scared. As if in slow motion his knees buckled under him and Harry could see it happening could see him falling and before he thought about it he was there catching him and helping him gently to the ground to rest in his lap.

"What happened?" Harry piled up towels on the wound, trying to soak up the blood but they immediately turned red. How could one person lose so much blood and survive? The answer is they couldn't and Harry didn't know quite what to do with that realization.

"Harry?" the boy sounded terrified and it occurred to him that he's never heard him sound anything but arrogant.

"You're fine. I promise you're gonna be fine." Harry said trying to get the bleeding to stop. trying to get it under control at least. He realized he had dropped Draco's wand and scrambled to reach it, casting every healing spell he knew over the wound.

"Harry, I'm-" Draco started to cough and blood dribbled down his chin.

"No shut up I'm going to fix this." he was more talking to himself than to Draco at this point and hadn't noticed when Draco's eyes had closed. He didn't notice when his body went limp. He just knelt there trying to stop the bleeding trying to fix it. Until it became apparent that he couldn't.

Harry had no idea how long he sat there holding Draco who had long since passed out, rocking them both back and forth. He had tried all the basic spells he knew for healing and he had tried all the complicated ones hed ever heard of and none of them, not one single spell, managed to stop the bleeding or get him to open his eyes. No, he had no idea how long he sat there, but what he did know was that it was too long.

He heard sirens in the distance and wanted to scream to them for help. He focused on the noise, not wanting to focus on anything else. They grew closer and closer until they sounded like they were right outside his window. He chuckled bitterly, of course, his rat of an uncle had actually called the police. Didn't he know what was happening here? Didn't he understand what was going on? The sirens stopped and he heard car doors slam and he knew he'd never see his friends again because what was a cop going to think of this scene? He could run. He was already expelled from Hogwarts and he knew how to apparate he could get out. He heard voices downstairs. He looked down at Draco. No, he couldn't leave him here and he wasn't good enough to take anyone with him. Multiple footsteps could be heard marching up the stairs. Harry spelled the door shut and locked, hoping it would buy him a minuet or two.

A snap filled the air and just as quickly as Harry heard it the familiar sickening feeling of apparition hit him and for a moment it felt like he was being ripped apart.

"Harry?" it sounded like he was underwater and someone was calling to him from the land. "Harry." the voice came again but all Harry could see was a sea of red and closed eyes. "Harry what happened?" something was shaking him. He wanted to tell it to stop. Stop can't you see he's dying just stop.

"Harry" the voice snapped louder demanding attention. He blinked a few times and looked over to see Dumbledore standing over him.

"Dumbledore?" He asked, not believing he was really there, almost hoping he was trapped in a nightmare this whole time. He would wake up in his tiny room at number four privet drive and hed get up and clean and cook and his uncle would hit him and it would be okay because none of this was actually happening.

"Yes boy, tell me what happened." Harry looked around, he wasn't in his room anymore. He was in Dumbledore's office. How had he gotten here? He looked down at his hands and Draco was gone. Was Draco gone?

"Wheres Draco?" He cringed at how rough his voice had sounded Like his throat was made of sandpaper.

'He's in the hospital wing and madam Pumphry is taking a look at him. However, we've run across a few difficulties aiding his recovery."

"What difficulties?" Harry asked jumping to his feet, panic welling up inside him.

"That doesn't concern you right this moment Harry. I need to know how he got to your house. If he could find you there that means so could Voldemort." Harry didn't believe what he was hearing. Could that really be what Dumbledore was worried about? Draco was dying and Dumbledore is stressing over a 'what if'?

"That hardly matters at the moment. I opened my door and there he was, bleeding on my doorstep. I wasn't going to turn him away I hoped that Voldemort would think he got the wrong address." Harry turned away from the headmaster and started towards the door.

"Harry I need your help to save him." the headmaster said and for the second time that day Harry felt the world fall away and he was left with anger. He stood there frozen for a long while not saying anything,

"Why would I want to save him?" he said finally before stalking out of the head master's office, not looking back.


End file.
